The present invention relates generally to target apparatuses for disc golf games, and more particularly to a disc golf target configured for improved and consistent disc capture, and which is easily collapsible for portability.
Disc golf is increasingly growing in popularity. The game is typically played on courses laid out in parks or other recreational areas. A course consists of a number of xe2x80x9cholesxe2x80x9d, such as nine or eighteen, with each hole having a xe2x80x98tee boxxe2x80x99 from which a disc is originally thrown by each player and a target xe2x80x98holexe2x80x99 positioned at a selected distance from the tee.
In playing disc golf, a disc is thrown from a tee box in a direction of the respective hole. After the throw, the player picks up the disc at its point of progression, and again throws the disc towards the target. This process is continued until the disc is captured within the target, completing the hole. After all the holes are played, the number of throws required to complete each hole is added to provide a total score.
While several different types of targets are in use, most have some form of basket or other receptacle and an upper frame which are mounted on a post or other support. A plurality of chains loosely hang from the upper frame above the basket. The chains are functionally arranged to catch a disc by absorbing its kinetic energy so that the disc drops into the basket.
U.S Pat. Nos. 5,868,395; 4,039,189; and 4,461,484, each to Headrick, are representative of conventional disc golf target. In general, these patents disclose a chain assembly that hangs at an upper end from an upper frame and is attached at its lower end to a center pole. A basket is provided below the chain assembly for capturing a disc as it is deflected downwards by the chain assembly. The chain assembly provides a target having a parabolic profile that is wider at the top of the assembly than the bottom. This profile shape is inherently inconsistently as a target area since discs which strike the upper target area are often captured, whereas discs on the same vertical line, but which strike the bottom of the target area, are more likely to strike near the outer edge of the chain assembly and escape capture.
Conventional targets are typically configured so that the bottom of the chain assembly is attached to a center ring that is slidably disposed around the center pole. The chain assembly and center ring act as unitary mass which absorbs kinetic energy in order to stop and deflect an incoming disc. In particular, as the disc strikes the chain assembly, the chain assembly and center ring are caused to be lifted to counteract the force of the engaging disc. After the disc strikes the chain assembly, the center ring will fall back to its original position, causing the chain assembly to rebound. Disadvantageously, this forceful recoil may cause the disc to be ejected out of the target rather than allowing it to penetrate the chains and drop into the basket below.
Another disadvantage of disc golf targets that utilize a center ring attenuation system is that occasionally a disc may pass through the target after initially receiving the disc. This undesired outcome may occur since when the disc strikes the target all the chains are affected chaotically prior to rebound. The chaotic movement of the individual chains sometimes creates a xe2x80x98windowxe2x80x99 through which the disc may escape from the target.
One prior art attempt to resolve the xe2x80x98windowxe2x80x99 problem was to provide a second, inner ring of chains to deflect the disc into the basket. While the second ring of chains may increase the capture efficiency of discs, the additional structure adds cost, weight and complexity to the target.
Another shortcoming of conventional disc golf targets is their inability to provide for equally adequate deflection and capture of discs striking the target at various velocities, and for disc of various diameters and weights. This problem is partially due to the parabolic profile of typical target areas, wherein the spacing between the chains, and mass that the disc engages, various according to the height at which the disc strikes the target. Another cause of the deficiency is the manner in which the chain assembly is configured and functionally attached to a center ring.
Conventional targets are also limited in that have a rigid upper support and a ribbed, bulky basket, which are not collapsible. As such, the target must be time-consumingly disassembled in order to package, transport, or store.
A further deficiency of conventional targets is that their ribbed, rigid basket construction hosts sharp edges, welding flashes, and blunt angles, that may chip, gash or otherwise damage golf discs that impact these points. Discs may also become wedged between the ribbed members of the basket and, occasionally, may improperly hole out by passing through the side of the basket. Another limitation caused by the rigid basket construction is that discs that are deflected into the basket may bounce up and out of the target, causing the player to make another throw.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning disc golf targets.
The present invention provides a disc golf target for being a target in a disc golf game. The disc golf target consist of a canopy apparatus and a basket apparatus, each attached to a center pole, and a chain assembly for deflecting discs into the target. The target is configured to provide improved and consistent capture of discs that engage the target. Moreover, the target has a lightweight construction that is easily collapsible in order to facilitate transport and quick set-up of the target.
In the broadest sense, the present invention relates to a disc golf target for the capture of disc thrown thereat, in which the target includes a canopy assembly, a basket assembly and a chain assembly attached between the canopy and basket assemblies. The chain assembly includes a plurality of deflection members for absorbing kinetic energy from an incoming disc in order to deflect the disc into the basket assembly.
In the broadest sense, the present invention also relates to a disc golf target having a center pole, a first skin, and means for opening and closing the first skin. The target also includes a second skin, and means for opening and closing the second skin.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved disc golf target that has consistent capture efficiency of discs that engage the target.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disc golf target that efficiently captures discs traveling at various speeds, having a range of diameters, and of different mass.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disc golf target that provides a uniform target area for the capture of discs.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disc golf target that is simply and easily collapsible for transport and storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disc golf target that is lightweight for easy carrying.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disc golf target that has a basket formed of a fabric skin, wherein the skin protects golf discs that strike the basket from wear and damage.